Teaching the Teacher
by RoxxiSanders
Summary: After some persuading Crepsley finally agrees to take his assistants and Evra on holiday but he is going to need back up which comes in the form of Ganver Purl and Seba Nile. Will he be driven insane and just why is Crepsley so hostile towards Seba?
1. Asking

**DISCLAIMER: **Sadly I do not own Cirque du Freak or any of the cirque characters though I would love to have my very own Larten Crepsley. Sadly I also don't own 'Cluedo'. I do however own Roxxi Clarke.

**SUMMARY:** After some not-so-gentle persuading, Crepsley finally agrees to take his assistants and Evra on holiday but he is going to need back up which comes in the form of a very irritable Vampire General, Gavner Purl and an ancient quartermaster on a break, Seba Nile. Will Crepsley be driven insane or will he learn a valuable lesson from his students and just why is Crepsley so hostile towards Seba?

**A/N: **This is not based after any specific book but set before the death of Gavner. It also has references to the movie and completely avoids any friendship between Crepsley and Seba and is my take on the vampires' relationship as mentor and assistant.

This is not part of the 'A Change in Destiny' series.

Inspired slightly by MrsOldGregg's story, 'Vampires Need Holidays Too'.

**TITLE:** Teaching the Teacher

**~Cirque~du~Freak~**

Ch1 - Asking

"Hey Roxxi?" Darren looked over at the older girl and waited for a response.

"Hmm?" He rolled his eyes…that was all he was going to get out of her. She was too busy lying in the soft, green grass with her eyes closed; letting the gentle breeze brush over her. It was a warm, summery day at the Cirque and Darren, Roxxi, Rebecca and Evra had gotten up earlier so that they could get their chores done in the morning. This meant that they had all afternoon to themselves so Rebecca and Roxxi had packed a picnic whilst Evra and Darren had gone in search of some games.

Now the two girls were lying sunbathing as Evra and Darren played a dusty version of 'Cluedo' which Mr Tall had found for them. "Do you reckon that Mr Crepsley would let us go on holiday if we asked really nicely?" He rolled the dice in front of him but sighed when together they only added up to four. "You see, I reckon that if we're really nice to him then he can't say no." Picking up his game piece, he moved the four spaces then picked up the dice and handed them to Evra. "Your turn dude."

"Thanks." Blowing on the dice, he muttered to himself. "Come on, twelve…twelve." He threw the dice and a large grin broke out across his face…he had thrown two sixes. "Yes!" He looked at Darren and chuckled as Darren shook his head in disbelief but Evra's smile faded when he realised that he needed thirteen moves to get to the room of his choice. "On the plus side I only need one next time."

Both boys chuckled and Darren picked up the dice, trying to copy Evra's trick. "Come on, nine…nine." He muttered under his breath then blew on the dice and let go but groaned when he saw what he had thrown. Evra smirked so Darren pretended to be happy with the result. "Yes, two…come on!"

The snake boy chuckled and looked down at the board. "Ooh, snake eyes." Darren simply smiled and moved his game piece.

"So what d'you think Rox?" Looking back over at the two girls, he smiled as Roxxi leant up on her elbows and pulled her oversized sunglasses down over eyes.

"I think you're crazy." Despite her words, she smiled back. "It would take a lot more than being nice to Crepsley to make him agree."

"Shame…a holiday would sure be nice, especially seein as summer's here." Looking up at the sky, Darren smiled as a bird flew by, tweeting happily.

"Yeah, a holiday would be pretty cool." She smiled wistfully. "I haven't had a holiday since the last time I went with my parents."

"When was that then?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow but didn't move from her comfortable position on the grass, well except for pressing the 'next' button on her iPod.

"Umm about two years ago I think." Crawling over to Darren and Evra, she rested her chin on Evra's shoulder and looked over it at the game board. "Who's winning?"

"Me." Both boys spoke simultaneously and Roxxi chuckled.

"Dude you totally aren't." Evra looked at his piece of paper which had most of the murder weapons crossed out and almost all of the suspects eliminated. "I am so gonna guess right before you do."

Darren smirked and shook his head, looking down at his own piece of paper which had half of the suspects and murder weapons crossed out, and chuckled. He had already worked out which room it was. "I don't think you are."

Wrapping her arms around Evra's waist, Roxxi smiled to herself. It was on sunny days like this that she was glad she had been blooded and taken to the Cirque. "I can't believe how nice it is today."

Both boys nodded and Evra leant back, his yellow-green hair tickling Roxxi's shoulder. "I know…just think if you could somehow persuade Crepsley to take us on holiday then we could have a whole week or two of this."

"I know and I want to but I just can't see Crepsley agreeing." Roxxi tilted her head sideways to rest against Evra's as Darren rolled the dice and groaned because, once again, he had rolled a two. "I suppose it's worth a try though." The more she thought about it, the more she thought it could be a good idea and maybe if she annoyed Crepsley enough then he would give in. Looking over at Darren she smiled. "Darren, maybe if we both annoy the hell outta Crepsley then we could get him to agree."

"You really think it'll work?" Raising an eyebrow, he offered her a sceptical look.

"It's gotta be worth a try." She thought for a moment before chuckling. "He doesn't even have to go. We're old enough to go on our own, all we need is for him to say 'yes'." Raising an eyebrow, she shot him a challenging look. "So, what d'you say?"

Darren thought for a moment before nodding. "Alright then."

"Perfect…tonight we'll go and ask him." Smiling, she started to plan their holiday…one way or another she would get Crepsley to say yes.

"Mind if a snake-boy tags along?" Evra's words came out shy and nervous.

"Is it okay if Rebecca comes?" Darren looked over to where his girlfriend lay listening to music and sighed. A week or two alone, well alone-ish, in the sun was just what he and Rebecca needed.

"Of course and Evra, I would love for a snake-boy to tag along." Twisting, she placed a quick kiss to his cheek and giggled. "Besides you'll have to rescue me from the two lovebirds." She gestured to Darren and then over at Rebecca who had missed the entire conversation due to the music which was now blaring from her iPod earphones.

"We can rescue each other." Chuckling, Evra sat up properly and Roxxi moved to sit beside him, dropping her head to rest on his shoulder as she watched the two boys finish their game. Twenty minutes passed and Evra threw his arms up in the air, whooping with delight. "Told you I'd win!" Smiling widely, he wrapped an arm around Roxxi's shoulders and chuckled.

"Alright, alright you were right. Well done dude." Darren smiled at his friend before smirking. "Winner gets to put the board away."

"Totally unfair, you should because you lost."

"Tell you what; I'll play a game with you." Looking up at Evra, Roxxi shot him a challenging glance. "I should warn you that I'm amazing at this game but if you think you can take me on then…" Trailing off, she offered him an innocent smile.

"Alright, you're on."

**~Cirque~du~Freak~**

An hour later, Roxxi had won the game and Evra had been forced to tidy away all the pieces back into the box. Turning to tell Darren about her victory, she squealed and dramatically covered her eyes before saying, "Eww, get a room." Evra twisted to see what she was giggling about and laughed as Darren guiltily pulled away from Rebecca and blushed. "Jeez, warning before PDAs."

"PDAs?" Darren raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Public displays of affection." Roxxi rolled her eyes but smiled.

Evra chuckled quietly to himself and put the board back in the box before crawling over to Roxxi, Rebecca and Darren. "He can't help himself…he's a hormonal teenage boy."

"He's seventeen…almost eighteen." Roxxi happily pointed this out as Evra and Darren traded knowing glances.

"Hey, he's a half-vampire…he's only just hitting vampire puberty." Evra smirked as Roxxi pushed him backwards and laughed when he landed on his back; arms and legs sprawled out like a starfish.

"I can see that." She looked from Darren to Rebecca as they both blushed. "I shudder to think what will happen if we do go on holiday together."

"I reckon our little Darren could lose his…" Evra didn't have chance to finish because Roxxi poked him in the stomach and caused him to yelp. "I was going to say…paleness." Evra finished lamely and Rebecca giggled, trying to hide a blush as Darren looked away. "Though now you come to mention it Roxxi…"

"I didn't mention anything." Her eyes grew wide; she knew what Evra was referring to and although she was happy that Darren and Rebecca were so happy together, the thought of _that_ keeping her awake at night made her feel quite ill. Looking down at the snake-boy, she glared. "Stop putting ideas in their heads."

"You're the one who started it." He chuckled as she groaned and flopped onto her back beside him. "Besides, we could always lock them in a cupboard together somewhere far, far away." Looking up at the clear sky, he sent up a silent prayer that Roxxi could get Crepsley to agree. He had never been on a proper holiday, especially not one with friends because he had never had that many. Darren, Rebecca and Roxxi were his best friends and he hadn't known them for that long. He had only joined the Cirque after Mr Tall had rescued him at the age of eleven and Darren had only joined three and a half years ago. Roxxi had been the last to join the Cirque and had been horrified when she had found out that he had been bullied and abused, going as far as to say that had Hibernius not killed the man who had tortured Evra then she would have done. Evra and Roxxi had become exceedingly close friends since she had joined the Cirque because she too had been bullied as a child and although she trusted Evra to fight his own battles, she always defended him if he needed her to. He was broken from his thoughts as he felt something tickle his chest and when he looked down he saw that a ladybird was crawling across his scales.

Roxxi followed Evra's gaze and smiled before placing her hand on Evra's chest and allowing the ladybird to walk across her skin. Pulling her hand back, she held it closer to Evra's face and chuckled. "What shall we call him?"

"How do you know it's a 'him'?" Raising an eyebrow, he looked at the ladybird and smiled. "They are after all called _lady_birds."

Nodding, she changed her question. "Okay, what shall we call _her_?"

"Dotty." Roxxi slowly nodded and they both watched as the ladybird flew away.

Whilst Evra and Roxxi discussed their holiday, getting excited over the prospect, Darren and Rebecca watched with amusement. "Do you think they realise how much like a couple they look?" Darren raised an eyebrow and turned to face his girlfriend who shook her head. "You know, in a weird way…maybe they would make a good couple."

"You think?" Rebecca continued to watch the pair as Darren wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Look at them, they do look cute together." Darren actually wanted Evra to get a girlfriend and who better than Roxxi. She was funny and smart and she clearly cared a great deal for Evra even if it wasn't love. His reasoning for wanting Evra to have a girlfriend was so that he could do all the things he had planned to do with Steve.

When the two had been younger, they would hang around in the park and Steve would joke that when they were older and had their own girlfriends then they could double date and go on days out at the fair. They would go on the Ferris Wheel and hold their date's hand because naturally, the girl would be scared. They would go to the cinema and purposefully pick scary movies so that their dates would cuddle into their sides. They would have cliché dates and even more cliché relationships but no matter what happened…their friendship would always come first. The thought made Darren sad, he still missed his friend and hadn't seen him since the fateful night he betrayed him and died to become a half-vampire.

"You okay?" Wrapping her arms around his waist, Rebecca looked up at his wistful expression.

"Yeah, just thinking." Leaning down, he placed a quick kiss to her lips. "I'm fine…never better." Smiling softly, he looked back at his two friends. "I hope Crepsley says 'yes'."

"Hmm, me too and Roxxi and Evra would make a cute couple but you do know that they totally don't have feelings for each other…right?" Snuggling into Darren's side, she rested her head on his chest.

"Maybe." Smiling secretively to himself, he vowed that he would make this holiday happen and then maybe he could make them have feelings for each other.

**~Cirque~du~Freak~**

Night finally fell and whilst Rebecca was helping Gertha and Truska to cook dinner, Evra, Darren and Roxxi returned to their tent. Darren wanted to write his diary entry for the day and Evra had decided that he needed to feed Bippo before getting his own dinner. Roxxi meanwhile, changed into a t-shirt and got ready for her lessons. "Look, I'm gonna head over to Crepsley's tent and see if I can get him to agree to our holiday."

"Hmm?" Darren looked up from his diary, pen in hand and poised above the paper.

"I said I'm gonna go and talk to Crepsley." Straightening her t-shirt, she smiled.

"Okay, see you later." Looking back down at his page, he reread his last sentence before continuing.

"Thanks for the back up." Darren clearly hadn't been listening as he nodded and mumbled something about Crepsley's cape, continually writing across his page. "Forget it, see you later Evra."

Evra looked up from where he was knelt down, watching his snake, and smiled. "Yeah, see you later."

Walking out of the tent, she quickly crossed the camp grounds and stopped in front of the one belonging to her mentor. "Mr Crepsley, can I come in?" Calling out, she waited for a reply.

"Just give me one moment." Inside Crepsley finished getting dressed before calling out, "Okay you may come in now." Walking in, she smiled at Crepsley and sat on top of his closed coffin. He looked at her expectantly as he asked, "Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head and when his brows furrowed in confusion, she chuckled. "No, I just wanted to ask you something."

Crossing the tent, he sat beside her and nodded. "Very well, go ahead."

"Well, me and Darren have been thinking and we were sort of wondering if…maybe…you would consider…" She was trying to drag this out as long as possible, part of her clinging to a shred of hope that Darren would burst in and help her out. It had after all been partly his idea.

Crepsley however, was starting to grow impatient. "Just say what it is you want to say Roxxi. I have a very busy evening planned." Finally snapping, he glared at her but regretted his actions when she jumped back slightly, shuffling away from him. Softening his voice, he followed her and placed a hand on her arm. "I am sorry, I should not have snapped…please tell me what is worrying you."

"Well, me and Darren were kinda hoping we could go on holiday." Crepsley shook his head but before he could speak, she opened her mouth again. "You don't have to come because we wanna go somewhere warm and sunny but we thought we'd better ask your permission and…well…I haven't had a holiday in a couple of years and it's been even longer for Darren." She smiled the most charming, sweetest smile she could manage in a bid to win over the older vampire.

When she finished talking, Crepsley sighed. "No, I do not think a holiday is a good idea. Your place is here at the Cirque and you both still have a lot to learn." Her smile faded before disappearing altogether. "Was that all?"

Ignoring his last question, she tried again. "But Mr Crepsley, we don't expect _you_ to come…we can take care of ourselves." He remained silent but shook his head as she yanked her arm away from his hand and stood up. "Look, _you_ have been a vampire for a hell of a lot longer than us so I understand that _you've_ forgotten how to have fun but _we_ haven't and it's only for a week or two." Putting her hands on her hips she waited for a reply but grew angry when she didn't receive one. "Mr Crepsley?" He was staring straight past her, looking at a spot on the wall, clearly lost in thought. "Mr Crepsley!"

He broke from his trance and looked at her. "Sorry, I was thinking about other matters…umm…no you cannot go on holiday. Now if you will excuse me, I have business to attend to." Standing up, he headed for the entrance to the tent before turning to look at her. "Tell Darren that lessons tonight are cancelled." With that he left the tent and a very confused and frustrated Roxxi behind. Sighing to herself, she sat down on his coffin lid…something was wrong with him and she was going to see what that something was. Maybe if she could fix it then they could have their vacation after all.

**~Cirque~du~Freak~**

**A/N: **Pretty please review and let me know what you thought and I'll update soon :)

XxxoxxX


	2. Revealing

**DISCLAIMER: **Sadly I do not own Cirque du Freak or any of the cirque characters though I would love to have my very own Larten Crepsley. I do however own Roxxi Clarke.

**SUMMARY:** After some not-so-gentle persuading, Crepsley finally agrees to take his assistants and Evra on holiday but he is going to need back up which comes in the form of a very irritable Vampire General, Gavner Purl and an ancient quartermaster on a break, Seba Nile. Will Crepsley be driven insane or will he learn a valuable lesson from his students and just why is Crepsley so hostile towards Seba?

**A/N: **This is not based after any specific book but set before the death of Gavner. It also has references to the movie and completely avoids any friendship between Crepsley and Seba and is my take on the vampires' relationship as mentor and assistant.

This is not part of the 'A Change in Destiny' series.

Inspired slightly by MrsOldGregg's story, 'Vampires Need Holidays Too'.

Thanks for the reviews.

**TITLE:** Teaching the Teacher

**~Cirque~du~Freak~**

Ch 2 – Revealing

She couldn't help it and before she knew what she was doing, Roxxi was closely but discreetly following her mentor into the forest behind the Cirque. Hiding behind a tree, she watched Crepsley closely as he looked around somewhat nervously. Very rarely did Crepsley get nervous and he was never as rude as he had been a few minutes earlier. Pressing herself flat against the tree, she peered to the side and waited.

A couple of minutes passed until she saw a flash of red and suddenly Crepsley was standing in front of her. She tried to take a step back but couldn't because of the tree and was shocked when Crepsley reached out and grabbed her arm roughly. "What are you doing here?" His voice was filled with anger and mistrust.

"I…uh…" Trying to think of something intelligent to say, she lowered her gaze. "I was just…" Her voice was low and Crepsley had to strain to hear her, his sensitive hearing failing him this time.

"What?" He was seething as he spat the words from his mouth. "You were just what?" Pulling on her arm, he pulled her away from the tree and shoved her onto a nearby log.

She winced as her leg connected with the rough bark and grazed her ankle. A few flecks of blood dripped onto the leaves as she glared up at him. "Worried about you." Returning her gaze to her injured ankle, she sighed before once again whispering. "I was just worried about you." Crepsley said nothing and she let out a cold chuckle. "I don't know why I bother trying to help you…it's pretty clear you don't want my help." Standing up, she turned and started to head back to the Cirque, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Roxxi wait!" She didn't turn around…she didn't even stop walking and it became clear to Crepsley that he had hurt her more than he had thought. All she had been trying to do was help and once again his pride had taken over and ruined things. Quickly following her, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, spinning her round to face him and sighing when she winced. "Sorry." He was referring to grabbing her too tightly and she nodded although he wasn't sure if she believed him. "Look, I did not mean to hurt you." Averting his gaze, he looked away and tried to figure out how to say what he wanted to say. He had never been good at apologising, mainly because he didn't know how to admit that he was wrong. "I have been going through a…troubling patch lately and…I should not have taken it out on you." Looking back at her, he waited for a response.

"No, you shouldn't." She tried to keep her voice stern and angry but one look into his emerald eyes and she melted. He really did look sorry and the more she thought about it, the more she realised…he wasn't being rude, he was being…human. Sometimes she forgot that Crepsley still had human emotions, he still felt hurt from time to time. Sighing, she offered him a tiny smile. "It's okay…just don't do it again." He nodded and she pulled her wrist free from his grip. He looked down at the floor sadly, waiting for her to turn and leave…knowing that she hadn't believed him. He was shocked however, when she grabbed his hand and started to pull him back towards the Cirque. His head snapped up and he looked at her questioningly. "We need to talk." He slowly nodded and allowed her to lead him back to his own tent.

Once they were safely back in Crepsley's tent, he raised an eyebrow and finally spoke up. "Is everything okay?" Concern quickly flitted across his eyes but as soon as it had appeared, he had hidden it again.

"You tell me." He said nothing and Roxxi sat down on top of the closed coffin. "You haven't been yourself lately, what's going on?" Looking down at her ankle she sighed, the blood had now started to dry…sticking to her skin and silver anklet.

Crepsley followed her gaze and smiled sadly. "Would you umm…would you like me to fix that for you?"

She shook her head and gently picked at the blood. "No, it's stopped bleeding now anyway." He nodded and she looked up at him through sparkly eyes. "You can tell me what's wrong though."

Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time that night he nodded and sat down beside her. "Are you sure you wish to know?"

"I'm sure…it might help you to talk about it." He slowly nodded and she dropped her head to rest on Crepsley's shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, Crepsley sighed once more before starting his story. "Very well…Seba is coming to visit me and he should be here in a few days." Roxxi said nothing but gently wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed, encouraging him to continue. "He was my mentor, when I was learning how to be a vampire it was Seba that taught me."

"Wow." Her voice was soft and the whisper escaped before she could stop it. She couldn't imagine Crepsley as a young student. "Sorry…continue."

He nodded and smiled wistfully. "I looked up to him so much, I wanted to be just like him and I told him so." A soft smile graced Roxxi's lips as Crepsley continued. "That is the reason I speak such perfect English. I told Seba that I wished to be exactly like him and whenever I abbreviated a word he would…" He trailed off and fell silent.

"Would what?" Raising an eyebrow, she encouraged him to continue.

"It is embarrassing." His embarrassed mutter made her chuckle and after a few minutes of persuasion, he continued. "He would pluck a hair from my nose." She winced and Crepsley wrapped an arm around her shoulders, mistaking it for a cold shiver. "One day I singed them off with a hot rod so that he could no longer pluck them but that did not work and he started to pluck them from my ears instead." Roxxi's eyes widened, she couldn't believe that Seba would do that to his student…would do something so harsh. What made her even more surprised was the admiration that Crepsley seemed to hold for his mentor.

"Why are you so scared of Seba's visit?" The question slipped out before she had chance to stop it and she regretted it when she looked up and found that Crepsley's eyes had darkened. "Mr Crepsley?" Concern flooded her eyes as she once again asked him, "Why are you so scared?" She knew that she was pushing it but she couldn't let him keep this bottled up.

"Because he is ashamed of me…I know he is." His voice was soft and hurt as he looked away and for a moment Roxxi could have sworn that she saw tears filling his usually bright green eyes.

"Why would he be ashamed of you? What reason could he possibly have for…?" She was cut off as Crepsley turned back to face her, locking eyes and gazing at her intently.

"I ran away." His voice was soft and quiet but his words rang loudly in her head. Crepsley running away? What could he possibly be running away from? It was as if he were reading her mind when he spoke up and answered her unasked question. "I was about to become a Prince, I was a General and a damn good one but I could not stand the killing anymore. I wished to live a normal life." Letting out a sardonic chuckle, he looked down at her. "Well as normal as a vampire can have." She also let out a rueful laugh and he smiled slightly. "Either way, I was sick and tired of killing so I turned down the chance to become a Prince and left Vampire Mountain. Seba had always wanted me to make it as a Prince and when I said 'no' and left he was devastated, he was…he was ashamed and I know that he still feels that way. I could never be the vampire he wanted me to be." Trailing off he sighed as Roxxi sadly nodded.

There was no point in lying to him, he would see right through it so instead she opted for the truth. "Maybe he was but that was then." Crepsley raised an eyebrow in silent question. "When he sees you now…when he sees what an amazing mentor and vampire you are, I'm sure he'll be the proudest mentor around." Smiling softly, she begged him to believe her.

"I do not think that is possible." She was about to disagree until she saw the pride in his eyes. "It amazes me just how much you have grown up since I blooded you." She tried to look away but he cupped her cheek and forced her to look at him. "I mean it Roxxi; you back-answer me all the time, you are stubborn, very rarely do you do as you are told but…but I have always been proud of you." She smiled a very embarrassed smile as Crepsley offered her a tiny one of his own. "You and Darren have been the best assistants a vampire like me could have asked for and although I may not always show you both…you mean a lot to me and I know that someday you will both be great vampires."

"Well…we've had a great mentor." Crepsley lowered his eyes; he was not good with praise. "Maybe I should speak to Seba for you." As quickly as he had lowered his head it snapped up again and he shook his head making Roxxi chuckle; if he wasn't careful he would end up with whiplash. "I wouldn't tell him anything about what you just said but maybe I could make him see that you are an amazing mentor and that leaving Vampire Mountain turned out to be for the best."

"Thank you for the offer but this is something that I have to do on my own." Dropping his hand to his side, he looked up at the night sky and sighed.

"So if he's only gonna be here in a few days then why are you out here now?" Raising an eyebrow, she followed his eyes and looked up at the stars.

"Would you believe I simply wanted some time alone." He didn't look over at her, instead tracing patterns with the stars.

"Oh, yeah…course you did." Smiling sheepishly, she pulled away from him and stood up. "I'll leave you to it." Turning, she started to walk away but stopped when five long, slender fingers wrapped around her wrist.

"Please stay…I wanted time alone before but now I think that some company would be nice." He looked up at her and she nodded before sitting back down beside him. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." There was awkward silence as she tried to think of something interesting to say to him and when she failed to come up with anything, she sighed.

"Do you and Darren still wish to go on holiday?" Turning to look at her, he watched as she mutely nodded. "You cannot go unsupervised…I will not allow it."

"But Mr Crepsley, I'm nineteen years old and Darren's almost eighteen…we can take care of ourselves." He shook his head and she sighed. "Why not?"

"I will not hear of it, if something were to happen to either of you who would be there to help you?" At that moment it all fell into place…Crepsley wasn't being unfair he was simply looking out for them. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut in before she had chance. "No Roxxi, we will not discuss this. You need some form of supervision so I have decided that if you can find someone to watch you then I will allow it but if you cannot then you will not be going anywhere. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." That was not the response she had been expecting. Who the hell was she going to find to 'supervise' them? The pair sat in silence for a couple of minutes until a light bulb went off in Roxxi's head. "Mr Crepsley I just had an amazing idea."

"Oh dear." Muttering quietly under his breath, he looked at his young apprentice and raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Well, what about if you and Seba come with us?" Crepsley's eyes impossibly widened and she chuckled. "Think about it, you and Seba would be able to resolve your differences and me and Darren get our holiday."

"Absolutely not." He glared at her and sighed when she adopted the expression of a wounded puppy. "Do not give me those eyes, I am a vampire and I will not be…" She innocently pouted and Crepsley looked away. "I will not be won over by that expression."

"But Mr Crepsley…" She whined and grabbed his arm, silently pleading with him. She knew that it was totally undignified but if begging was the only answer then what choice did she have?

"No Roxxi." He refused to meet her gaze and Roxxi knew that it was because if he did then he would surely cave in and say 'yes'.

"But think about it…you and Seba would be able to…" She was interrupted as he finally looked at her through angry, annoyed eyes.

"I said no." The tone in his voice was final and she sighed.

"Fine, if you wanna keep running away from this then fine! Seba will be here in a few days and if he's ashamed then that's your problem not mine!" Standing up, she turned her back on him and headed back to the Cirque, not caring how childish she was being.

**~Cirque~du~Freak~**

**A/N:** Well there you go folks, another chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought and I will update as soon as possible.

XxxoxxX


End file.
